


Pumpkin Pie and Whipped Cream

by forestofsecrets



Series: And don't forget the gravy [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Baking, Comedy, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: After coming back from the play, Otoya suggests that STARISH have a dinner together too.Masato is in charge of making a pumpkin pie. Ren controls the whipped cream.
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Jinguuji Ren
Series: And don't forget the gravy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518866
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Pumpkin Pie and Whipped Cream

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty well known that Ren likes to eat Natsuki's cooking but it's never really explained why. I like to think that Ren was the one that Masa practised on so as a result, Ren can eat essentially anything and not be bothered by it. Just a little headcanon of mine.
> 
> This was written nearly a month ago and I have been waiting to post it cause I wanted to post it near the second Thanksgiving. I like writing baking scenes.
> 
> Made on 10/20/2019.

It was Otoya’s proposal that they all come together to have a dinner as a group. No, more than a group. As friends, that was what he had suggested. Strangely, he stumbled over his suggestion that he and Tokiya handle the turkey and stuffing. Masato had faith that Tokiya’s experience would be enough to see both of them through it. Since the two of them doubled up, Tokiya would also handle the shopping for their dinner.

If he had his way, Masato would have made the entire dinner. Yet they had split it, with him landing dessert. Pumpkin pie with whipped cream, that was his task. Otoya got the job of peeling and cutting the vegetables, something he seemed thrilled to do, likening it to making curry. Syo was charged with the bread for their meal. It was Natsuki’s job to dress up their table, something that kept him well away from the food but still involved him. Cecil picked the punch, excited about trying different ratios of the ingredients. And Ren?

“I had thought you chose to do our appetizer. Have you already made preparations?” 

Ren was here, lingering in the kitchen while Masato prepped to begin baking. Apron on, hair back, counter cleared; the recipe was printed out and all of the necessary ingredients were out. It was the day before the dinner but the pie needed to be made now and stay in the fridge overnight. There was also a small chance that something would go wrong, in which case Masato would need time to try again.

“It’ll work out. I’ll make it tomorrow.” Ren hopped up on one part of the counter, far enough away to not impede the baking process. “I thought you might like the company.” 

Getting a mixing bowl out from one of the lower cabinets, Masato set it on the counter. A pie dish was already set out, a little farther from the rest of the supplies. Once he washed his hands, the magic could start. “That would be appreciated.” He could always go through the motions on his own but this was a family affair, in a sense.

The cup of milk was added first. Ren laughed at the distaste on Masato’s face. “Still can’t handle milk?” The white liquid filled the base of the bowl, splashing up on the sides when the eggs were cracked in. “You’re making a face.”

“I’m not making a face.” Masato’s answer was immediate. He checked the piece of paper and opened a drawer for a can opener. Ren could only shrug and give in, watching as a tin of pumpkin was opened and spooned into the bowl, turning the milky mixture a shade of orange.

Next came the molasses, thick and gooey. Under Ren’s gaze, Masato measured out the two tablespoons needed. They got poured into the bowl. “You’ve come a long way. If this was when we were kids, you could have spilt that all over yourself.” 

“That may be true. My hands have gotten steadier over the years.” The butter was up next. Masato used the same measuring cup, scooping the butter into it. “I’ve improved in my cooking as well.” That was an understatement. Even Reiji acknowledged Masato’s skill in the kitchen.

Another glance at the recipe sent Masato to the sink, washing out the measuring cup. Sugar would be going in there next and he wouldn’t allow the fine sweetness to stick to the sides. Ren watched the bag of sugar get pulled forward, measuring cup dipping into it. That was when he got reminded, making him speak. “Remember that one time when you mixed up sugar and salt?” 

That pulled a laugh out of Masato. “Unfortunately. Those were the worst tasting cookies I’ve ever made.” Once the sugar was levelled within the cup, it was dumped into the mixing bowl. “You ate every single one of them, if I remember correctly.”

Ren could still remember the ugly, lumpy cookies that were drawn from the oven. One look at the crestfallen face Masato had made was enough to resolve Ren to finish every single one. They looked awful and tasted worse, but it was nothing chugs of milk couldn’t wash down. “I did,” and gave a laugh at the memory himself.

The measuring cup was set aside to get washed. Masato returned to the sink to wash another cooking utensil. “I couldn’t believe it. I only nibbled one myself and was going to throw the entire batch out. But you insisted on eating all of them.” He shook his head, as if he couldn’t even begin to wonder what went on in Ren’s mind. “You did that with the rice I burnt too.”

Inwardly, Ren shuddered. Forcing himself to eat that was more difficult. The ashen taste and even bleaker look of the rice, which was also somehow crunchy, stuck with him. But Masato had made it so Ren ate it. “There wasn’t that much that time.” Ren recalled eating four servings worth of rice himself, a white lie for the greater good.

The smell of vanilla invaded the kitchen, Masato was pouring a tablespoon of the liquid into the measuring spoon he just cleaned. Once that was added to the mixing bowl, that spoon was then set beside the measuring cup, its job being done. “There was that time I tried to make you omelette rice too. I had somehow added a spicy flavouring to the rice and didn’t I also burn the egg?” 

“You did.” It had made Ren’s eyes water with fat tears that he struggled to hold back as he shovelled the food in his mouth. “And the time that you tried to make that pasta I like. The vegetables were cut into weird shapes and you had spilt some onto my lap trying to serve it to me.” That memory made Ren laugh again.

A teaspoon full of salt was thrown into the bowl, after Masato had doubled checked that he had, in fact, taken the salt instead the sugar. He didn’t want to make that mistake again, despite the original being made close to a decade ago. The only things left to add were the cinnamon and nutmeg.

“I had stained your new clothing. I still remember your insistence that it was fine.” The cinnamon was in the bowl, the nutmeg was being poured out. Once the last ingredient was added, Masato turned to face Ren. “I made a lot of mistakes but I won’t make this pie turn into another one of them.”

There was a pause in their conversation as Masato got out an electric mixer. Ren scrolled through social media on his phone while Masato worked. It was a comfortable silence. The pie filling was mixed then set aside. The pie crust was rolled out before it lined the pie dish. The filling was poured, coming close to the top. Then, the pie was put into the oven to cook. Masato brushed his apron off once the door closed, it was still as clean as ever.

“Now it needs to bake. The oven temperature needs to be lowered about ten minutes in, so I will wait here.” The silent question in Masato’s words was if Ren would also stay. The blond hopped off the counter and walked towards the fridge. A can of whipped cream appeared in his hand and a mischievous smile on his face.

“I know how we can spend those ten minutes.” He shook the can and winked. 

Ren brought in the dirty plates, setting them next to the sink. A fork slid off the top and clattered down the small mountain of plates. Meanwhile, Masato was cutting the pumpkin pie into equal pieces and plating them. Their dinner had gone well and the only thing left to eat was Masato’s dessert.

“I’ll help you bring those out.” Ren already took four plates in his hands, balancing them on his arms. “You’ll be okay with the other three?” His feet started away, head turning back to ensure Masato could take care of the rest.

“I got them.” Sliding the last piece onto a plate, Masato picked up the three remaining plates and went with Ren towards where the rest of the group was. The seated members perked up and turned their focused to the incoming pie. Masato announced what he made once he was close enough to put the first plate down. “We have brought dessert. It’s pumpkin pie.”

Otoya was the first to notice. “Where’s the whipped cream?” The redhead had his knife and fork already in his hands, seemingly eager to dig right into his pie. 

The plate Masato set down in front on him hit the table a little too hard. “We don’t have any.” The remaining plates were passed out and the two servers reclaimed their spots at the table. “I thought we had some but it turns out that we don’t.” They had some yesterday until it was all used up but Masato was following Ren’s lead in the white lie department.

“But I just used it the other day?” Syo spoke up, questioning, already digging into his pie. “The can was still mostly full so it has to be still in there. Maybe you didn’t see it. I can go grab it.”

Before Syo could get up, Masato raised a hand to keep him seated. Thinking quick, he said. “Wait. The can was there but the… Expiry date. It had expired. I had to throw it out.” It wasn’t the best lie but he had dug himself into a hole. Ren offered no help, snickering as he ate his pie.

Syo froze comically, with his fork still in his mouth from taking a bite. “What?” It came out garbled, around the fork. Coughing a bit, he cleared his throat while Natsuki petted his back. “Expired since when? Did I have bad whipped cream?”

“Uhh.” It was an undignified sound leaving Masato’s mouth. “Since,” keeping up with his pattern of quick thinking, “September… Of last year.” If anyone had been paying attention to Ren, they would have seen him face palm.

“Last year?” It was a high-pitched squeak, coming from Cecil’s direction. “But didn’t you pick up the groceries last week, Tokiya? Can they sell a product so outdated?”

All eyes turned to Tokiya, who up until now had been enjoying his pie silently, secretly glad for the lack of extra calories on it. He set his fork down. “I did get the groceries. They can’t sell a product past its expiry but I was sure that I checked everything.” He sensed that something was off with this entire conversation but it wasn’t exactly his problem either because he always checks the dates before he adds anything to his cart.

“But they must have!” Cecil was adamant, refusing to let it go or assign blame to either of his group members. “We should let them know.” When he rose to his feet, he motioned for Tokiya to come join him. “I’ll call them but since you actually bought it, you need to be there too.”

“And I’m the one that ate it!” Syo was rising to his feet too. “I’ll come with you. The more people they hear from, the better.” The blond pulled Natsuki along with him, dragging him by the arm. Otoya stood, following the crowd out of the eating area and pushing Tokiya along.

Once the group cleared the room, Masato and Ren were the only ones at the table. Ren’s piece of pie was mostly gone but Masato’s was untouched. He had a look of resignation on his face, leaning back in his chair. Ren was wise enough to keep his mouth shut, it wasn’t him that broke the calm over the table.

“Hope you’re hungry.” Masato’s slice of pie was slowly pushed across the table. Ren looked around at all of the abandoned desserts, all in varying stages of being eaten. While he had no doubt the others would come back, Masato’s piece was another story. “Or are you too full from all the cream you had last night?”

The second plate was dragged forward, towards Ren. His fork was already diving into the second piece. He would keep his mouth shut and eat his pie and hope that this whole thing blows over soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this is the kind of revolution STARISH was hoping to bring about...


End file.
